


Toa Mata - The new Toa

by DreamerandRude



Category: Bionicle - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Oh the title sucks, but the story is great I promise.New Toa where announced to make sure Mata-Nui and the Matoran are safe. Nobody thought something bad as Matoran disappears. Trying to find out what happened, trying to learn their Element and Mask Power at the same time, working together seems impossible.Lewa-centric





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to a new story.  
> Chapters will be put online every week, depends on my schedule.  
> Let me know what you think about it, reviews would be great. Enjoy the story. :)

“Kauri is the pride and joy of my family, he is strong-minded, has fighting skills-talent and a great strategist-logical mind. And then there is you!” he looked at me, hate in his eyes. “You often said-told me that I’m your failure!” I mumbled. “You don't have to tell-remind me about it!” A fist hit me straight in the face. “Do not talk-speak back Lewa!” I hold my aching cheek and looked at him. “One-day Kauri will become the next Toa of Air, the day Mata-Nui himself with announce-tell us it will be the happiest-best day of our all live!” 

I walked back to my own hut, the day mother died I moved out begging Turaga Matau to give me a place for myself. I sighed and sat on my hammock, staring into nothing. I never knew why father hated me so much, but I didn't care at the same time. I was too old to beg for the love of my parents. With a loud groan, I let myself fall. Kauri was a great warrior, true, but he would never be cut out as a Toa. Not because of his fighting skills, he was better than me, but for his lack of patience. 

I, for myself, had normal skills but patience as a saint. My problem would rather be to work with others. “As if I would ever called-announced to be the Toa of Air.” I laughed and stood up to stretch my aching hands. I was in a better mood now and decided to get my arse moving. I grabbed my Air Axe and decided to walk to the training spot. 

Le-Matoran are good-natured by heart but can also kick others into oblivion. 

I could hear laughter from other people gathered there. “Lewa?” I heard my brother say as he landed before me. “Nice-great to see you!” “Can't say the same-similar Kauri!” I mumbled and grabbed the axe strapped on my back. “Don't be like that bro-dear. I never did-made something to hurt you!” he laughed and looked to his friends. My blood started to boil. “Let's fight-spare right here-now!” he looked at me. “You know-understand that I’m still much strong-talented than you-?” he couldn't finish his sentence as one of my daggers flew beside him, right in a tree. “Why you?” he grabbed for it as I smiled. 

“You will pay-suffer Lewa!” “Bring it on Kauri!” he runs screaming towards me as I jumped to the side, axe swirling. “You will never-not be as good as me!” I ducked an attack and used the upper side to hit his stomach. He doubled over what I used as my advantage. A handstand on his back brought me to the other side, grabbing the dagger I used minutes before. From all the other sides were oh´s and ah´s to hear. 

“You´re just a bastard!” he screamed when he was facing me again. He used his sword to cut open my hand, I let my axe fall and saw the end of the sword on my throat. “I won't hesitate-stop there brother!” he said as I gulped. The others were cheering to off me now right here. “Then do-make it!” I whispered at him. “But know-understand that with that action you would never-get a Toa!” I smirked. “And I know-remember you fought-trained for that all your life!” “That´s sad-true!” he shoved the sword back in its holster. 

“What is this all about?” we heard our father scream. “Lewa, what have you done-made?” I looked at him and groaned. Trying not to say something to him. “He attacked-fight us!” one of the thugs said as I glanced over. The man grabbed my hand as I screamed. “Leave me alone!” I broke free and grabbed my axe going back to my hut. People went in every direction, but I didn't give them a second glare until Turaga Matau tried to speak with me. 

“What happened?” I looked to my side. “Always-fine, nothing to worry-fear about!” I mumbled and walked further as he grabbed my hand. “Come-get inside Lewa!” I nodded not daring to say no to him. “I will bandage your arm, tell me what happened-occurred to you!” I nodded and said everything that went wrong as in today. “And the bad-worst thing is, he really thinks-believe he would become the next Toa!” he laughed. “Mata-Nui would never take-chose someone like your brother, don't worry-fear!” I nodded. “Done-ready!” I thanked him and walked to the door. “Tonight is a feast, I want you to come-celebrate with us, Lewa!” I sighed. “Okay-fine!” 

I walked back home and got a change of clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror and groaned. I was a mess, my hand was still bloodied and my hair tousled. I rebound it into a ponytail and grabbed another shirt. I wanted to look normal for the feast tonight. My hearthstone shone in the mirror, but I didn't care. It was natural. I left the axe in its holder on the wall and walked to the centre of Le-Koro. There I heard singing and glass clinking. 

“We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs blow. The hammer of the gods. Will drive our ships to new lands. To fight the horde, sing and cry. Valhalla, I am coming. On we sweep with. With threshing oar. Our only goal will be the western shore!” I had to laugh, it was the most sung song in all of Le-Koro and for a moment I wanted to chime in, but declined therefor. I decided to sit between Kongu and Tamaru. “Hello-hi!” they greeted and I smiled. “Hello-hi back, how is the feast-celebration?” we laughed until the Turaga stood up. 

“Thank you all for come-arriving there, but before we start the feast I got awesome-great news for all of you!” everybody cheered. “Tonight-now, I will announce-call the next Toa of Air, the one who will protect-defend Le-Koro and each of the other Metru´s, together with the heart of Metru Nui, the Matoran!” the cheers became louder as my brother smirked at his direction. “The safe-keeper will be-!” my brother stood and I sighed. “Lewa, son of the Matoran Nikau and his dead-gone wife Manawa!” I gasped in disbelief and looked at my brother who became mad. My father, on the other hand, was furious. “Lewa, Toa of Air, come-go up!” my feets dragged me to him. 

“Tomorrow you will be call-announced as Toa by Turaga Dume. But for now- let's celebrate!” everybody agreed as more beer was given. More songs sungen. I couldn't believe it as I sat at my chair. “Me a Toa-hero?” I smiled. “Great-awesome!” they nodded and flung their hands around my neck. 

“I‘m a pyromaniac, fulminating from pole to pole. I carry on the torch and Helldorado is my goal. So darling, scrap your further plans. I know you caught alight. I‘ve seen it right from the start!” we laughed and got all a glass of alcoholic stuff. “Who thought-believed that you would be a Toa-Hero!” we laughed as my father and brother stood there. “You are the next-new Toa-Hero?” “Seems-appeared like it!” I said taking a sip of my glass. “You will still be the failure-stupidity of the family!” I shrugged it off and felt self-esteemed. “I don't care-mind, just go please.” I answered as they walked away. The musician started another song which made me smile. 

“Near to the blaze, I wonder. Through this black night, I ponder. The edge of our mighty swords did clash. Fallen by our axes helmets smashed. Glory and fame blood is our name. Souls full of thunder hearts of steel. Killers of men a warrior's friend. Sworn to avenge our fallen brothers. To the end!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for that long wait, but life got in the way. Work and stuff and I simply forgot to write. I hope this chapter can make up for the waiting.

“Stop-end this knock-pounding!” I mumbled and groaned when I made it out of the hammock. I walked to the door and half-heartedly looked at the Turaga. “You really got-had to wake me up now?!” “I had-did!” he smiled. For being an old man he looked very sober. As if the night had no tool on him. “Grab-get your belongings and get up! We have to be there soon-fast!” I wanted to ask what the stress is but did as said getting another pair of clothes. After that I looked for my bag and shoved a few other clothes inside, after that, I grabbed my axe and a few daggers. 

“What are you doing with them?” he asked as one was hidden in my shoe. I was always prepared. “In case-foreshadowing my axe got broken!” I answered and smirked. “Sure-course!” he mumbled and looked at my hair. “You need to get them cut off!” I placed a hand inside and nodded. “I might.” 

My headache was gone once I went outside, I also was more awake as we both walked to the borders of Le-Metru. The guards gave us a bow as Matau shrugged it off. “Keep Le-Koro safe-sound and let me know-informed when something happened-occurred. We are on our way to Mask Maker´s City!” they nodded saluted and turned away. I looked at the influent man. “You have really much to say-talk!” “Didn't you know?” I smiled. “I was sure, but it's strange-impressive to see it beforehand!” 

Without much bother, we were after a few hours of foot walk at the Mask Maker´s City. The place was as impressive as it was when I visited it with my brother during our training as guards and warriors. “What do you say-think Lewa?” I looked around and smiled. “Impressive-large!” was all I could say. “It is isn´t it, and the history behind this all is also impressive!” a voice said as we looked to our side. “I'm Gali from Ga-Metru!” she smiled at me. Yellow eyes sparkling with excitement. I looked closer at her, seeing two claws on her back. 

“I’m Lewa, King of no-nothing from Le-Koro!” I bowed slightly making her smile. “Don't get fooled from him, it's a normal thing Le-Matoran, isn´t it Matau?” I bowed slightly deeper seeing the Turaga. “I’m much-sorry Turaga Nokama!” “Don't pretend you are well-raised!” Matau mumbled. “At least he is!” she smiled as they hugged each other. It made me smile. “You seem to be also the new Toa?” She looked at me. “Yeah, you too I think-dare to say!” she nodded. “I hope we can work well together!” 

“We should go to the Coliseum, follow us!” we did as asked and walked behind the Turaga. I wasn't paying much attention as I walked straight in a man one head larger than me. “Can't you watch?” I hold my nose and looked into a man with fire red hair. “Don't start a fight Tahu!” The Turaga of Ta-Wahi said as he smirked. “I won't, I don’t fight kids!” I bit back a reply as Matau looked at him. “Who thought-believed that your son would become a rebel?” I laughed remembering the fights both had in their youths. 

“Vakama, Matau stop fighting!” Nokama said as both glared at her. I shrugged it off. “We should try to get along, my name Gali and this is Lewa!” I waved and smiled. “You look weak, and the guy behind not worthy a Toa!” was his only reply what made me twitch. “What do you say-mean?” “As I said!” I grabbed my axe to shove it somewhere when I saw claws. “Don't fight, we´re Toa!” a man, to high in my mind was between us. I nodded and leaned back on the wall. “Long time no saw, Onua!” Tahu grinned and fist pumped him. I rolled my eyes and watched Gali as she looked to the Coliseum. 

“We should go there!” Nokama said and we followed, hearing both men talk. “You look worried?” I looked at the teacher and saw her features for the first time now. She was tanned with golden eyes and blue long hair. Her body was slender but she was fit. “I’m sure-fine!” I answered truthfully. “Just nervous-curious!” “I’m also nervous but not unhappy about the new duty we have!” “At first you need to find unity with your brothers, Gali!” Nokama said. “Well, your brothers lack unity often too, don't they?” she countered seeing Matau and Vakama argue. “That´s right, but as long as it's simply child bickering I don't mind!” 

I watched Tahu again. He was large and muscular, having fire red hair. Similar daggers where on his left hand, the same glove I have. On his back was a sword, with a red blade, the holder itself was black. Onua, the bigger man had two very big Protodermis like claws, his skin was dark, almost black with a black beard and same coloured hair. 

“Where is Whenua by the way?” Vakama asked suddenly what made me jump. “At the Coliseum, I was just strolling around when I saw those both fighting!” his deep baritone voice answered. “I see!” Matau answered and smirked. I know that smile. “Lewa?” Onua asked and I looked at him. “Yes?” Your hair, is it your normal colour?” they all laughed and I blushed. “Sure-true!” I answered and placed a hand in it. They were green, like my eyes. 

“Can I ask you a personal question?” Gali wondered and I nodded. “Sure-yes?” “This tattoo on your hand what is it?” I looked at it, a big circle with two smaller one, each side where also triangle shaped. “It is the old sign of the Toa of Air, isn´t it?” “You´re true-right. Father made me and my brother get it!” I said and thought a bit at Kauri. I knew he was still disappointed he didn't make it. 

“You can talk later about your lives, now I need you to pay full attention inside!” Nokama said and looked at the guards. A small nod made them open the gate. “The last Turaga came!” one said and I looked around. I was never there since I don't play Kohlii and never watched a game of Kongu and Tamaru. 

The room we entered was large, the table around. Behind each seat was a banner of the representative Wahi. Turaga Dume sat on the farthest seat in the room. “Take a seat, the Toa all behind their Turaga!” we did as said as I followed behind Matau. He sat between Turaga Onewa and the Turaga of Ko-Wahi, Nuju. The man behind him looked annoyed in the round. His hair was white, one eye blue, the other white. I was sure he was blind. 

“Turaga, will you please tell us why your Matoran are fit being Toa?” he asked. I once again looked at Nuju and saw a kid behind both men. Vakama stood up and started. 

“Mata-Nui decided for Tahu to be the Toa of Fire for his headstrong personality, his heart and sense of duty!” everyone nodded as it went to the next one. 

“Mata-Nui decided for Pohatu to become the Toa of Stone because where is smart he also a strong urge to protect those he loves and cares for!” 

“Mata-Nui decided to make Onua the next Toa of Earth because where his knowledge is great he also wants to protect both, the archives and Matorans.” 

“Mata-Nui easy-simply decided for Lewa as the Toa of Air because he is strong-minded and has a great-big sense of duty!” I smiled and looked at Turaga Nuju. 

“Mata-Nui, Nuju said, decided for Kopaka to be the Toa of Ice because he will do his duty and job conscientious and in a way, everybody will be satisfied!” 

“Mata-Nui decided for Gali as she is the smartest teacher, greatest mind in Ga-Wahi and will keep the team together!” 

With the last announcement Dume looked at us. “Will you accept your duty as the next Toa?” “We will!” everybody answered as he walked to each of us. “You have to be in unity, keep your duty dear and fight for your destiny!” with that he turned to his seat. “To prove yourself you will have to look for your Kahoni, go back to your Koro and think through where you might be able to find it. Once you succeeded you will be announced as Toa!” he sat down. “One for each is hidden outside from Mata-Nui himself, find them, master them and become mighty Toa!” 

I walked outside, still pumped from what Matau said and smiled. “This was great, I start to feel like a Toa!” the voice was deep, but not as deep as from Onwa. I turned around and smiled. “You must be-called Pohatu?” I nodded and smirked. “Le-Matoran?” “Lewa is the name-calling!” I reached for his hand. “I think we have nearly every one through!” he said placing a hand under his chin. “Nope, the guy-man from Ko-Wahi is still missing!” I answered as he groaned. “Watch out, he is ice-cold!” I looked at him and smirked. 

“I think we never got introduced-presented each other?” he looked at me. “Lewa is the name-calling, you´re Kopaka right?” he looked at me. “Yes!” That was all and I sighed. “Sure!” I turned around and looked at Matau who came out. “What's the next plan-thing to do?” “We will go-return to Le-Koro and try to find-seek the masks!” I agreed to that as we made our way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And further goes the action. Sorry once again for the delay but since I have a new job and had a few things to do with the old one I had no time. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the headcanon that Le-Matoran are music-loving and when I wrote the story this one was my favourite. So if you are very against cursing I´m sorry.

“I still don't get-believe you´re the next Toa of Air!” Kongu said as he sat on my hammock. Tamaru sat under it on the ground. “Ask-think how I feel! This is sick-insane!” we laughed as I opened the box opposite my bed. I was looking for something fitting for my quest to hunt a mask down. “Any idea-plan where to start?” Tamaru asked and I shrugged. “No-nope! There is nothing to find-read in the old books!” I sighed and started to think. “Maybe a good start-begin would be the Force Sphere?” “You can't be serious think-consider The Notch!” Kongu asked and I shrugged it off. “Why not?” “Because Matoran got killed-died there?” I grabbed a green shirt and black pants. Smiling as I saw a belt behind for my daggers. “I need to think-consider it, I won't get killed-die there!” I took off my shirt what made the other blush, laughing a bit. “Don't worry-fear!” I said placing a thumb on my chest. “This Toa-Hero won't get killed!” they laughed. “You only live-survived because at least one of us had to get you out of danger!” I glanced at them and groaned. “Shut up!” 

“Don't take it easy-simple, Lewa! This quest means to show if you are made-fit a Toa!” I nodded and saw that he gave me a bag. “There is important-great stuff inside, nobody can come-go along but at least you know-remember perhaps that we think-believe in you!” I thanked him and swung it over my shoulder. 

“Lewa?” I looked at my father and brother. “You brought-got the family honour! Your mother Manawa would be proud!” I nodded and turned to the gate of Le-Koro. “Brother!” I saw the hand of my brother. “Bring back the mask!” I nodded once again and waved goodbye. “See you later!” 

“For thirty odd years, I have lived with this curse. My vocabulary was stunted at birth. By a witch doctor from over the seas. Casting strange voodoo magic on me. Now when I speak, it's rather absurd. An endless tirade of four letter words. I lash out in anger at all in my way. Shocking unspeakable things that I say!” I sang and smiled. “Fuck you, you're a fucking wanker. We're gonna punch you right in the balls. Fuck you with a fucking anchor. You're all cunts so fuck you all. Fuck you, you're a fucking wanker. We're gonna punch you right in the balls. Fuck you with a fucking anchor. You're all cunts so fuck you all!” 

“I never thought you had such a dirty mouth! “I jumped and looked at up. “Gali? Why are you here?” she looked nervous at me. “I found traces of my mask!” I smiled. “Great-awesome! Where?” she looked up a tree. “High up there!” “And what is keep-holding you from just get-grabbing it?” I asked and tilted my head. “Or are you-?” she grabbed my mouth as I fought the urge to bite her. “Yes, I am!” “I didn't even said-word what I was to say!” I mumbled in her hand as she let me go. “Don't tell me you don't have a fear yourself!” she countered and I laughed. “Sure-do I!” I looked up. “It's the tree!” I pointed at it and she nodded. “Wait-stay here!” I let my bag fall and started to climb. She couldn't watch me. 

This side of the jungle was not familiar to me, I wondered where she heard about here, being a Kanohi. But shrugged it off as I was higher and higher. I wanted to grab a twig as something looked into my eyes. I shrieked what made Gali scream up. “Are you alright?” I didn't give her attention as I had to be careful. I slung a foot in another, bigger twig and checked if I was balanced well enough before I grabbed for my axe. “Mata-Nui, if I fail-slip!” I thought as I looked down. It was not that high for me but one wrong move and I sure was dead.   
As strong as I could I used my axe to hammer into the tree, trying to free the mask. “Lewa?” she asked as I heard something break. Looking down it was my twig I stood on. I grabbed the mask as fast as I could as the twig broke into two and I felt myself falling. I couldn't scream as my axe cut into the tree to hopefully stop the falling. It worked for a bit. “Let the mask fall!” she screamed but I decided not too. “The mask will break!” I answered and looked at my weapon of choice. “If I let it go I’m dead-gone!” I looked behind and saw a tree with a bigger trunk and branches. I calculated my luck. “I need to try-make it!” 

With my feet, I prompt myself up and counted to three. “What are you doing?” Gali screamed as I whispered three. Using a backflip I grabbed a branch with the axe and was save for a second. I felt my heart pounding in my chest and looked down. It was still deep but I thought that maybe if Gali caught the mask I could climb down too. 

“Teacher!” I screamed getting her attention. She still was pale. “Yes?” I throw the Kanohi down as she caught it. “And what about you?” I smiled and placed the axe in my holster, climbing carefully down. Feeling the ground under me I silently thanked Mata-Nui for not killing me. “One Kanohi Kaukau, as ordered. Hope it fits, because I'd sorry-hate to have to return it!” I smiled at Gali’s as a hand collided with the back of my head. “What was that for?” I screamed as she hugged me. “Don't ever do that!” I laughed. “No-never.” 

“Let's stay there for the night?” she asked as I agreed. “Not curios-interested for the mask?” I asked as put it on. “I got enough action for one day!” I let myself fall on the ground. “So, will you hunt for food?” I looked at her. “Nope, or do you want some meat?” “Are you vegetarian?” I shrugged it off, placing my head over my hands. “Most Le-Matoran are!” she smiled. “I got some food with me though!” I grabbed my bag and looked inside. 

The next morning we considered if we should look together again. “Why not?” she asked as I sighed. “Because most-usual I would-look alone?” “But we need to work together anyway, so why not getting used to it now?” she was right. We will form a team soon. I let my head fall. “Okay, you can come-go along with me!” she smiled. “Thank you!” 

Together we walked in silence to the borders of Le-Wahi, perhaps somewhere else we would find traces to the next Kanohi. It was expected that no mask would lie in the same place. “Let's trie Ga-Koro!” Gali said and absently I nodded. “Sure-course!” we walked close to a lake, it was pitch black and creepy. With a sigh, I sat down. It was hours until we started that day. 

“This is impossible-uneasy!” I mumbled and grabbed for the bottled water I refilled in the morning. “Don't worry, we found my mask fast, why not yours too?” “Because I hardly have luck?” I thought and tossed the bottle to Gali who caught it easily. “I don't know-!” something grabbed my foot when I was dragged in the water. “Gali!” I screamed panicking. “Lewa!” I tried to pick out my axe and smashed it in the ground to make myself not getting deeper inside. “Hold on!” I heard Gali scream and smirked. “Enjoy-like the view?” she grabbed one of my daggers and cut inside the tentacle. 

“Very much thanks!” I panted as she smiled. “It was close, wasn't it!” I nodded and stood up, grabbing my axe. But the second I had it I was pulled in the water. I tried to keep my breath as I was in the water. “Damn-fuck!” I thought and took another dagger in hopes to defend myself somehow. 

“Gali!” I thought and hoped that maybe she got an idea. The air in my lungs became less and I feared I would die there. “Damn it!” my vision became black as something came towards me. “A Kaukau?” I asked as she swam towards us. Claws still in hands. “Lewa!” she screamed and I smiled. “Your mask-power?” I asked as I closed my eyes. I felt my stomach free and was brought to the surface. “Are you alright?” I negated and passed out. 

“Glad- fire- Tahu!” after the name I opened my eyes and saw a blurry figure above me. “Hello-hi!” I smiled at Gali and she grinned back. “Glad to see you alive!” I sat up and looked at the side. “Tahu!” he nodded as something landed in my lap. “Found something for you!” she smiled as I grabbed it. “It's a-!” “Miru? I know-see! Where?” in the depth of the lake!” I thanked her and put it in my bag. “That means the last mask was found!” Tahu said and stood up. “We should see our Turaga! Are you sure you can travel on your own?” I nodded. “Sure-yeah!”


End file.
